Reincarnation (Rewrite of 姫 Hime)
by Miyano.Satsuki
Summary: Sometimes fate has its weird way of making things even complicated. For example, using dreams/flashbacks of people's past selves to confuse them. That is what's happening to Goko. Throw in problems like the Saiyans, Freiza, Cell etc, our poor heroine just can't take a break. But what if she met the two men in her dreams she kept having about? Vegetaxfem!GokuxTarble


**Hi it's been awhile. Welcome to the rewritten version of Hime! I changed some parts slightly (you will see in later chapters and a few in this) and the title of the fic. I thank you all for supporting this fic and encouraging me to continue writing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If I did I would include Tarble in the main series.**

**Warning: Un-beta'd, fem!Goku**

**Pairing: Vegeta x fem!Goku x Tarble**

**Note: **

**Goku = fem!Goku**

**Gouta = Turles**

**Don't like? Go click the back button.**

* * *

><p>Goko sprang up from her bed into a sitting position, her eyes wide in shock. Lifting her hand up to her forehead, she wiped away the cold sweat that the dream she had caused.<p>

Speaking of the dream, it baffled her to no end. She couldn't recall much but she remembered a scene where a woman that looked exactly like her was partly lying on the barren ground while two men held her close them. She was dying, and all attempts on bringing her back was failing. They whispered to her something, her pained face streaked with tears suddenly turned to a sad smile after she heard it. Both kissed her lovingly for one last time before she drifted off to her eternal slumber.

If that didn't wracked her brain enough, the four words that the two men said stayed in her mind, haunting her. It was like she had heard it herself and had it memorized.

_"I love you, Karo."_

The girl on her own bed shivered, somehow, those words seemed familiar. She didn't know why but her instincts insisted that she knew them, the two in her sleep. Not only that, that line echoed in her ears as if they were beside her, proclaiming their love towards her. Those velvety and deep voices sender shivers down her spine, it tickled her and a weird sensation started to pool in her stomach.

Although she would love to flop back down to bed and sleep, perhaps to have more dreams about them to understand and learn about the mysterious men, her twin brother, Gouta, barged in her room.

Gouta, being her twin, shared the same facial features and some parts of their personality. They possessed ink black spiky hair, with Goko's being much silkier and a slight bit longer, having expressive eyes that were the darkest of black. They also loved fighting and training as well. The two's sibling relationship was excellent, making them a formidable team on a battlefield when paired up.

However, Goko was more gentler and compassionate than him. While he, won't show mercy at his enemies, unlike her. They still loved each other though and went through thick and thin with their strong bond.

"Good morning sis." He wrapped his arms around her and patted her back, she returned the hug and a sleepy grin made way to her face. "Morning Gouta."

Gouta smiled back and straightened himself, walking towards the door, "Hurry up and get ready, Goko. Chichi saved breakfast for you since you woke up late." She nodded and went to get ready for the day.

Ah, Chichi, Her brother's lovely wife. She remembered they first met when they were all around 11 or 12 years old. They saved her and the Ox King from the eternal fire back then. Chichi had a huge crush on him after the event that happened, she even asked him if she could be his bride when they were of age. Goko chuckled to herself, her dense brother didn't knew what a bride is, but he agreed anyway. It still amused her that he thought it was food. Although he didn't knew, he ended up loving her back like she wanted. So now, Goko was living with him and Chichi, along with Gohan, their son. She insisted that she lived with them, since they were great friends and her sister in law.

Goko pulled herself out from her musings and made way to the kitchen. She could smell that Chichi's wonderful cooking was wafting in the air. A distant memory then suddenly came into her mind. At first her brother wasn't used to Chichi being his wife, thus lead to awkwardness between them. However things changed when he first tasted her cooking, his eyes lit up like Christmas lights do. He started to appreciate her and love her from then on and the wall of tension that stood in front of them crumbled. She laughed silently to herself at the weirdness of something like that. Guess it's true that a way to a man's heart is through is stomach.

Her thoughts started to drift away as she munched on the sandwich her sister in law made for her. However, she was pulled right back to reality when her brother came in with a worried expression clinging on to his face.

"Hey sis, have you seen Gohan?" Goko raised her eyebrow at this, curious what had happened. "No I haven't. What's wrong?" The other twin sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Gohan's missing and Chichi crying in worry that something bad will happen to him. So now I'm looking for him. Wanna help?" She nodded and followed him out of the house while finishing her sandwich.

The twins sat on their Nimbuses, flying around everywhere in the forest looking for Gohan.

"Gohan!" Goko yelled out to the shrubbery worriedly and a sigh let her lips, "Where are you Gohan?"

Gohan, he's her nephew and Gouta's son. They're quite protective of the boy and wanted to train him in martial arts so he would be a great fighter like them. But unfortunately, Chichi forbade them so, emphasizing that he needed to study. They understood where Chichi is coming from, but they disobeyed her by secretly sneaking some fighting skills to Gohan when mom's not looking.

Suddenly she heard a wail not far from where she's at. "Gohan!" She called out to her nephew again, "Don't worry! Auntie is coming!"

She went to the top of a waterfall and saw him hanging dangerously from a branch, closing his eyes and sobbing in fear. The woman wrapped her arms around her nephew protectively and whispered softly into his hear, in hopes of calming him down.

"A-auntie!" Gohan cried between hiccups, he clung onto her blue gi and continued, "I w-was so sc-scared!" She patted his head while bringing him closer to herself. "Shhh...it's okay Gohan. You're safe now."

At that moment, Gouta appeared beside them, he sighed in relief that he was okay but he gave a questioning look to his sister, asking what happened to him.

Goko gently handed the child to him while explaining, "I couldn't hear clearly what he said since he was mumbling but I could catch words like, 'bird' , 'dunno' and 'branch' like that."

He frowned, his son must've tried catching a bird that was on a branch but it flew away and he got stuck. "I see," he shook his head, " Sheesh, thank goodness we got here in time." He hugged his son tight, "Hey kiddo! Don't be scared we're here now!"

Goko laughed to herself at the heartwarming scene playing before her; her brother and nephew hugging each other tight. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but deep inside, she was envious of Gouta having a child. She wanted a kid of her own badly, but unfortunately she haven't found the right man to be with yet. Her eyes lingered at the father and son moment for a bit, smiling fondly at them, while wondering to herself, 'I wish I could experience that in the future.'

* * *

><p>.One year earlier. Somewhere in the universe.<p>

"Vegeta!"

The said person snapped out from his train of thoughts and growled at the person who dared interfere when he was thinking. "What is it you want Nappa? I am busy thinking here!"

Nappa, who's a huge muscular bald man that wore a black Saiyan armor with a purple lens scouter, was his underling, or bodyguard to be precise. Being part of the Saiyan elite, it's expected that he would be tough and strong. However, compared to Vegeta, he's nothing.

"I apologize for disturbing you, my prince. However, I think that the 3rd class over there," Nappa pointed to another man with long spiky hair who seemed he was staring into nothing, but looking closer, you could spot the fear and confusion clouding his eyes.

Raditz was worried was an understatement, he was downright anxious like hell. Not because of the Saiyans he's with at the moment, but of the Saiyans who were not with him. He just remembered a few hours ago about his siblings that were sent to Earth, prior to Planet Vegeta's destruction. It's been years since that terrible genocide happened, and he only remembered now! 'Father sent them away at the last minute and told me of their whereabouts...I wonder how Turles and Karo are faring.' Raditz slapped himself mentally, how could he forget them?

"You."

He looked at the person who was speaking to him and saw the prince of his kind narrowing his eyes at him suspiciously. "I demand you to speak what you are hiding, now."

'Shit.' Raditz cursed silently to himself, 'I have to think of something quick.' "May I help you my prince?"

Vegeta growled lowly at this 3rd class who had the guts to mock him, "Have you not hear clearly, you piece of trash?" He felt his temper flare at this lowlife's insolence. "I asked what the hell are you hiding from us, I require an answer!"

The taller man wasn't stupid, he knew he'll be killed by Vegeta if he kept quiet or lied. 'I'm sorry Turles, please protect Karo from these men's hands.' He thought, feeling defeated, before he replied, "It's not I'm hiding anything, prince. I only just remembered that I have younger siblings who were blasted away to a planet called Earth before Planet Vegeta was blown up." All the Saiyans present, except the one who said it, was shocked to the bone. They soon regained their composure and the prince ordered him to go retrieve them.

"One more thing Raditz," Vegeta said, the said man turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Are they both male?"

Raditz frowned, he couldn't remember that, unfortunately. "I'm afraid I don't know, sire. I will have my communicator on so you'll know when I greet them."

The prince nodded, "Very well. Do not disappoint me."

"I won't."

* * *

><p>A while after Raditz took off with a space pod, making way to his siblings' whereabouts, Vegeta was buried deep in his thoughts yet again.<p>

He had been frustrated with random flashbacks which were not of his. Yes, the man and the other man that was beside him might be looking exactly the same with his brother, Tarble, and him, it still felt foreign.

What made him even more irked and bewildered was the woman who the him in the flashback held. She was covered in grime and blood, probably from fighting, judging from her wounds and cuts. Those stricken faces and sorrow filled eyes lingered on the woman. Vegeta scoffed at this, the two may look like him and Tarble, but they were more superior than them. Saiyans never show weak emotions! But they did. It's unacceptable!

The two men held her close and whispered something he couldn't catch in her ear. But Vegeta could hear her reply after she let a sad smile make way to her face.

_"I love you too, Vegeta and Tarble."_

As short as it may be, it was ominous to him. It was like he heard that awfully soft and warm voice before. They then kissed her, their emotions leaked through the kiss overwhelmed the prince. But he then composed himself, and felt disgusted with this. Saiyans don't feel weak emotions, love even! And here he is, watching this scene replaying right before him. The two men and that woman showing their vulnerability to all the world to see. Have they no shame? Vegeta snarled again. If he were to ever meet those three he will beat into their brains that they should never show their feelings such as those that they displayed in the flashback!

Even so, he couldn't help being slightly fond of the woman. Her lips...it was like he could feel them, but yet it also felt distant and surreal. Besides that, he felt like he should avenge her on who caused her demise and make them pay for their evil deeds. It was beyond him why does he get that weird sensation in his mind.

"I understand that abstruse feeling, brother."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow on the person who spoke to him. Ah, his younger brother, Tarble. His appearance looked just like his owns, despite not being twins. Their personalities however, was a different story. Yes, he may behave like him, but he was prone to show emotions often when he's not quiet as usual. Regardless of that, Vegeta trusted his brother and, though he denied doing so, he cared for him.

"You're having random flashbacks of them right?" Tarble asked while looking at something in a far distance. He knew that his elder brother had also been having them too. "It's not only you who've been haunted by them. I have those plaguing me too."

Vegeta nodded in accord, as much to his distaste, he thought they might've been those two men in there. Therefore causing them to have the fragment of the particular memory to stay in their minds. However, they never experienced that in their life, more or less meeting the woman! So how did they had this glued to them? It confused them to no end.

"Do you think she's alive Vegeta?"

"I doubt it."

But one thing's for sure, they wanted to meet this woman in person.

* * *

><p>.Present. With Goko.<p>

Goko, Gouta and Gohan were at Kame House with Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin. They were all having a reunion since they haven't met in quite a long while. Everything was going smoothly with a few surprises here and there, namely Gohan being introduced as Gouta's son, until the gang except Bulma sensed a powerful ki heading their way. The atmosphere grew heavy as the fighters turned away from the house and readied themselves for a confrontation.

Gohan immediately hid behind his daddy and auntie, gripping on their gis tightly, trying to hide himself from harm's way.

Bulma saw him hiding, thus making her worried what's going on. She looked at her friends, who were looking up in the sky, their forms tense, as if they are expecting a battle about to commence. "What's going on guys? What did you sense?"

"We don't know who it is, but-" Krillin tried to explain but was cut off.

"Stay back Bulma, this might turn sour." Goko ordered her, while staring at a man with suspicious eyes, who wearing a piece of weirdly styled armor with spandex. He looked similar with Gouta, only with longer and spikier hair.

The man smirked at them and said, "So you two are still alive eh?"

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Turles and Karo.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap for chapter 1! I will update chapter 2 as soon as possible.<strong>

**Please review, constructive criticisms, questions, or just simple encouragements are welcomed. If you see any faults on grammar please tell me, thank you. **

**Oh, and for haters/flamers, go ahead and flame me. You will only be ignored.**


End file.
